


Content

by SunlightInTheRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mention, Its so fluffy it's gonna rot your teeth, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, There is a vauge cartoon therapy reference somewhere in this, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightInTheRain/pseuds/SunlightInTheRain
Summary: Patton and Virgil share a lazy morning together.





	Content

It was a late Sunday morning, the sky gray with clouds. The blinds shut were with barely any cool light filtering into the otherwise dark room. Despite the cold, washed-out look, the room was fairly warm.  
  
Or maybe that was just Virgil's perception. It's hard to tell when your cuddling up next to somebody who's body heat is the equivalent of a heater.  
  
Virgil opened his bleary eyes, immediately faced with another side. Virgil stared confused for a moment before realizing it was Patton. They were mirroring each other, their hands resting by their faces and their legs tucked up towards their bodies. The only difference was that one of Patton's arms was resting under Virgil's neck, weakly holding him close. Virgil reached out and caressed Patton's face. He couldn't help it, his face was just so soft and relaxed.  
  
He then realized that he wasn't wearing his hoodie. His usual thick, black and purple hoodie was replaced with thinner gray one. Looking at his palms of the hoodie, where they had a single white paw mark respectively, he realized that it was Patton's.  
  
_When did I get his hoodie?_ Virgil thought briefly.  
  
The two of them, along with Roman and Logan, had a large slumber party together. The night was filled with snacks, Disney movies, party games, and all sort of discussions that Virgil couldn't recall. For most of the night Virgil had just stayed by Patton's side (pun intended), but the taller side hadn't minded in the slightest. At some point they had swapped hoodies and while Patton said he liked wearing Virgil’s hoodie, he'd taken it off from growing too warm, proving Virgil's theory that he was a living heater.  
  
Virgil smiled before resting his hand on Patton's shoulder, gently shaking him. “Patton? Are you awake?” He said, his voice softer than he ever remembered it being.  
  
Patton furrowed his brows. “Mmm...”  
  
“Hey sleepyhead, the sun's up.”  
  
“M'don't wanna.” Patton muttered, wrapping his free arm around Virgil's waist as he snuggled closer to him.  
In full honesty, Virgil didn't want to get up either. He was perfectly content to stay under the sheets with Patton until the sun went back down. However, the others would probably wake up soon.  
  
Virgil let out a small laugh. “I know buddy. But it's probably late.”  
  
“We stayed up late Virge...” Patton muttered, finally peaking open his eyes.  
  
Virgil's heart just melted at the sight. He always adored Patton’s honey eyes with its icy blue flecks. But combined with that tired, peaceful look and messy bed head? He was sure Patton was beyond the human definition of beautiful.  
  
“Well you aren't wrong about that.” Virgil said, brushing Patton’s bangs away from his forehead. “What was it when we went to bed? Five am?”  
  
“Five-twenty, I think...”  
  
Virgil nodded, turning onto his back to stretch out his legs and arms, letting out a groan as he felt those satisfying pops in his joints.  
  
They were quiet for a while, Patton obviously not ready to get up evidenced by his eyes being closed again, pouting slightly. He chuckled at the sight before sitting up.  
  
Before he could get up from his bed, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Surprisingly he wasn’t startled, but instead smiled gently, placing his hands over Patton's clasped ones. He felt Patton shift behind him until he felt a heavy weight place itself on his back, Patton resting his chin on Virgil's shoulder.  
  
“You sure are cuddly.” Virgil muttered.  
  
“Are you surprised?” Patton said, his soft voice letting out a breathy laugh.  
  
Virgil shivered from Patton's voice near his ear, his heart filling with warmth. For the first time in forever, he felt content. Any thoughts pertaining to anxiety seemed to melt away into nothing like sugar in water.  
  
Virgil moved one of his arms to wrap it around Patton’s head. From an outsider’s view the pose seemed uncomfortable, but it was rather cozy. Virgil nuzzled his face against Patton’s.  
  
“Any chance there’s gonna be donuts for breakfast?” He muttered.  
  
“Lo’s gonna complain…” Patton whined, him and Virgil knowing Logan’s opinion on having sugary food for breakfast.  
  
“Ah let him. It feels like a lazy day today.”  
  
Patton hummed before tilting his head up to kiss Virgil’s cheek. “Alright.”  
  
If Virgil wasn’t already warm all over, that kiss would’ve definitely done it. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed I’m wearing your hoodie.”  
  
Virgil felt Patton smile against the nape of his neck. “I’ve noticed.”  
  
“I’m assuming you want it back?”  
  
“Nah… you look cute in it.”  
  
Virgil huffed. “How dare you? I’m threatening and dangerous.”  
  
“Of course you are, dear.”  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes before kissing Patton’s forehead. “Cmon, let’s get up.”  
  
“Nooooooooooo….” Patton whined, his arms tightening around Virgil’s waist.  
  
Virgil snickered. “Pat, I gotta piss.”  
  
Patton gasped. “Ew!” He gently swatted Virgil’s arm, but the humor in his voice was unmistakable. “Also, language!”  
  
This only made Virgil snicker harder. “Are you gonna let me go?”  
  
Patton pouted, but muttered ‘fine’ as he let Virgil go, flopping back down on the mattress.  
  
“Hey,” Virgil said standing up, poking Patton’s cheek. “If you come into the kitchen, you can keep hugging me from behind while I order donuts.”  
  
“Can we get chocolate ones with sprinkles?”  
  
“You read my mind.”  
  
Patton smiled, a familiar twinkle in his eye. “Wow, it’s almost like we’re the same person!”  
  
Virgil paused at this, until realization dawn on him. He let out the ugliest snort he believed he has ever made. “Patton- oh my god- that's so bad-”  
  
Patton giggled along with him, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck, peppering his face with kisses.  
  
Virgil weakly tried pushing Patton away. “Noooo you’re not trapping me! I told you we had to get up!”  
  
“But I don’t wanna let go.” Patton whined.  
  
Virgil ducked away from Patton’s embracing, causing louder whines in protest. “I was serious about the bathroom situation, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Patton huffed, but waved Virgil off. By the time Virgil returned, Patton was practically sinking into the mattress, breathing softly out his mouth. Virgil rolled his eyes with a small smile, before poking Patton’s nose.  
  
“Did you fall back asleep there buddy?”  
  
“Mmmmmmm’no.” Patton sighed.  
  
Virgil chuckled before wrapping an arm under Patton’s legs and an arm under his upper back, picking him up to hold him bridal style. Patton yelped in surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck.  
  
“Is this okay?” Virgil asked.  
  
Patton hummed before nuzzling closer to Virgil. It was slow going to get to the point of ordering the donuts. With Virgil’s insistence of not putting down Patton and trouble finding his phone, they eventually sat at the kitchen table, with Patton perched on his lap while he ordered.  
  
Logan and Roman would eventually come into the kitchen holding hands, none of them giving much acknowledgment beyond the obligatory ‘that’s gay’ comments shared between the four of them.  
  
When the donuts arrived Logan predictably complained about how much sugar they’ll be eating (with an ‘I told you so’ look passed from Patton to Virgil), but was quickly subdued when Roman mentioned some of the donuts were jelly-filled (“With Crofters jelly?” “Of course, darling.”).  
  
But until all that came to pass, Patton and Virgil just stayed in their chair, tangled together while muttering loving nonsense into each other’s ears.


End file.
